A display device which used liquid crystals or OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) is conventionally manufactured by forming a display element above a glass substrate. In recent years, display devices are being developed which can be bent by forming a display element above a substrate which includes flexible properties (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent 2007-183605).
In the case where an organic resin film including flexible properties is formed above a glass substrate and a display element is formed above the organic resin film, a phenomenon which is the cause of reducing yield of display device sometimes occurs at the boundary between the glass substrate and organic resin film. The present invention aims to improve yield when manufacturing a display device.